Jeff Duran
Jeff Dandurand News, Jeff Dandurand Videos, and Jeff Dandurand Photos| | birth_place = Arcadia, California, U.S.Jeff Dandurand News, Jeff Dandurand Videos, and Jeff Dandurand Photos | | death_date = | | death_place = | | occupation = Radio Personality, Stand-up, Actor, Rapper, Writer | | medium = Radio, Stand-up, Music, Film and Television | | nationality = American | | active = 1986 – Present | | genre = Blue comedy, Hip Hop comedy, Satire | | comedy subjects = self-depreciation, depression, addiction, popular culture, human sexuality| | influences = Andrew Dice Clay, Sam Kinison, Rodney Dangerfield| | influenced = | | spouse = | | notable_work = Wonder YearsThe Wonder Years Videos, The Wonder Years Clips, and The Wonder Years Quotes | | website = Official MySpace | | footnotes = | }} Jeff Dandurand (born February 13, 1974)Radio Broadcasting History, mostly known as Jeff Duran, is an American radio personality, comedianLos Angeles Radio People, actor, writer, entertainer and former child actor based in Los Angeles, California. Duran can be heard weekdays 2-7PM on two Southern California stations KKZQ-FM Antelope ValleyKKZQ 100.1 TheEdge and KOCP-FM Ventura.KOCP 95.9 The Octopus Early Career Child Actor Jeff's mother was the first to nurture his creative aspirations and began taking him on auditions by the time he was 12.Jeff Dandurand IMDB Bio Dandurand was able to obtain management and sign with the Savage Agency, which resulted in bit parts on television and in film.Jeff Dandurand Hollywood Reporter Biography Jeff Duran began his career as a child actorJeff Dandurand In Celebrity Elle appearing in one episode of Tough Cookies, a short-lived sitcom that starred Robby Benson.Full cast and crew Jeff's role as "kid auto thief" was omitted from the theatrical release of No Man's LandMovie Station - Ultimate Movie Guide, a 1987 film starring Charlie Sheen and then unknown Brad Pitt who played a "waiter". Jeff Dandurand In No Man's Land According to IMDB, Jeff also appeared in Twilight Zone and the ABC series The Wonder Years episodes: "Math Class" (1989) and "Rock and Roll" (1990) as Jeff Dandurand."The Wonder Years" Math Class (1989) - Full cast and crew In 1989, Jeff was cast as one of "Lil Dave's" friends by Penelope Spheeris in a video for the group Megadeth.Jeff Dandurand Hollywood Reporter Bio Dandurand’s last appearance as a child actor was in the ABC sitcom Step By Step.Step by Step Videos, Step by Step Clips, and Step by Step Quotes Radio On Southern California radio, Jeff is most-known as the "rock and roll junkie." At KLSX, KCXX and KIXA, Dandurand would urge callers to stump the junkie on his vast music knowledge, with the listener normally losing to challenge. Jeff has since retired stump the junkie, but includes the "rock and roll junkie" sound bite on the Duran Show.http://edge100.com/onair_page.php?id=4 Jeff began his radio career at KCLB 93.7 in Palm Springs, California where he worked from 1994 through 1995. Jeff's goal at the time was also to become a stand up comic, so he moved back to Los Angeles and worked briefly as a reporter for Shadow Traffic.Hollywood Bio To get back on the air, Dandurand paid out of his pocket to host a radio show called L.A. Rock Scene.Jeff Edge 100.1 Radio Bio This led to full time work at KIXA, a small rock station in Victorville, California. In 2000, Jeff caught a break hosting "Metalblitz Radio" on KLSX, an FM talk station in Los Angeles that also carried The Howard Stern Show.Metalblitz Radio on KLSX 97.1 "Metalblitz Radio" was funded by MUSICBLITZ Records, a web based label, and became the subject of high profile articles and a sold out live show. Jeff appeared on an episode of the Late Late Show"The Late Late Show with Craig Kilborn" Episode dated 17 May 2001 (2001) - Full cast and crew as a result of his weekly show. Although the show had good ratings for KLSX, "Metalblitz Radio" was dropped when MUSICBLITZ Records folded in 2001.When Heavy Metal Ruled The Net “Duran” resurfaced in Riverside, working for KCXX an alternative rock station in late 2001.Clear Channel's Rash of Regionals Expands | Company Activities & Management > Company Strategy from AllBusiness.com At KCXX, Jeff worked his way from weekend announcer to Morning Drive co host.National Lampoon Comedy Radio This led to a solo morning gig at active rock station KKXX-FM in Bakersfield. In January 2005, Jeff returned to Los Angeles to resume his comedy career.Going From Stand Up To On Air Duran has worked as a radio personality on: * KKXX 104.3 FM in Bakersfield, California * KCXX 103.9 in Riverside, California * KLSX 97.1 in Los Angeles, California * KIXA 106.5 in Victorville, California * KCLB 93.7 in Palm Springs, California * KKZQ 100.1 in Tehachapi, California * KOCP 95.9 in Ventura, California Duran Show In September 2007, Dandurand returned to radio as afternoon drive host on modern rock station KKZQ in Palmdale, California. Shortly after, a feud erupted between Jeff and morning show host Fathead. Both traded insults until he challenged Fathead to a one mile race. The feud eventually got settled with both DJs running for charity at a local water park. Even though he lost, Jeff ran on behalf of the March of Dimes in honor of a friend's baby who was born with a heart defect.Showdown At Drytown Jeff is currently program director at KKZQ, in addition to hosting the Duran Show, and afternoons at KOCP-FM in Ventura.,Duran upped to APD at KKZQ Many guests have appeared on the Duran Show, including Lady Gaga, who would frequent the show before becoming an international phenomenon.LADY GAGA RARE RADIO APPEARANCE Recently, Munky from Korn appeared on the Duran Show to debut new songs and promote a hometown concert.KORN Guitarist Interviewed On KKZQ's 'Duran Show' Stand Up JJ Star Jeff's presence on radio has helped his edgy stand up act,Jeff Duran at Laugh.com opening for the likes of Carlos Mencia, Pauly Shore, Dave Attell and Doug Stanhope. Dandurand started performing stand up at age 19 under the pseudonym "JJ Star"JJ STAR Movie TeaserRustam Report Celebrity Interview With Jeff Duran, alongside comedians Jamie Kennedy, Dane Cook and Brian Holtzman in Los Angeles. Jeff's early stand-up was modeled after the rock and roll of the late 80’s and was met with little success. According to a 1997 Los Angeles Times article, Jeff Duran was compared to Sam Kinison after an audition at the Ice House in Pasadena, CA.The Serious Side Of Comedy In a 2006 television appearance, Jeff told host Denise Ames that he created JJ Star to be the "most outrageous comedian of all time."Rustam Report Celebrity Interview With Jeff Duran Dandurand now records and performs under the moniker Jeff "JJ Star" Duran, which is a combination of his mainstream and racy personas. How Embarrassing is the latest CD/DVD project from Jeff "JJ Star" Duran, and will be released September 26, 2010.Duran’s How Embarrassing" now confirmed for September, will feature Lady Gaga and be final for “JJ Star”.Comedian JJ Star's New Release To Feature Lady Gaga and Game Song Parody!! Comedian To Release Double Disc, Features Lady Gaga And Bonus Blu-ray! Initially planned as a short film by Los Angeles based BZR EntertainmentRadio Personality finds comedy “embarrassing”, the project was later put on hold after Jeff lost control at the taping.JEFF DURAN - SOUNDUNWOUND PROFILE How Embarrassing was inspired by that incident and will include a mini documentary about the comedian leading up to the later event.Jeff "JJ Star" Duran: Albums, Songs, Bios, Photos Earlier this year, Duran released a free download called "Duran's P.A.I.N" , a parody of "Game's Pain", made popular by rapper The Game.Comedian Jeff JJ Star Duran's Parody Of Game's PainJeff "JJ Star" Duran: Albums, Songs, Bios, Photos ]] Other Works (2010-present) Considered a highly regarded musicologist, Dandurand writes for the Australia based AOR e-zine Glory DazeGLORY-DAZE - AOR and melodic hard rock reviews and has contributed commentary to several DVD biographies including Aural Amphetamine - Metallica and The Dawn Of Thrash.Aural Amphetamine: Metallica and The Dawn Of Thrash Jeff will appear in Glamourpuss - The Lady Gaga Story in 2010. Filmography * Glamourpuss - The Lady Gaga Story (2010)....Himself * Bon Jovi - In The Third Millennium: The Billion Dollar Quartet (2008)....Himself Bon Jovi - In The Third Millennium: The Billion Dollar Quartet * Tool A Complete Review (2008) DVD Blu-Ray....Himself Tool - The Ultimate Review * Aural Amphetamine: Metallica and the Dawn Of Thrash metal (2008) DVD...Himself * Guns N' Roses-Two Classic Albums Under Review: Use Your Illusion I and II (2007) DVD...Himself * Green Day Under Review: 1995-2000-The Middle Years (2006) DVD...Himself * Minding the Store(2005)(TV)Minding The Store...Voice Only * Whether You Like It or Not: The Story of Hedwig (2003) (V) (special thanks) * Banned For Life (2000)...Dice, scenes deleted Andrew Dice Clay Banned For Life * Step by Step (1996) (TV)... DJ coobie * Drives Me To Drink (1996)...Short stand-up comedy film VHS * Megadeth's "No More Mr. Nice Guy" (1990) music video...Little Dave's friend * Wonder Years (1989) (TV)...Kevin's bully/math class *'' No Man's Land'' (1987)...Kid auto thief w/ Brad Pitt, scenes deleted * The Twilight Zone (1986) (TV)...Kid on beach * Tough Cookies (1986) (TV)...Kid on basketball court Discography Singles * 2009: '' Duran's P.A.I.N '' References External links * * Official Youtube * Official Myspace * Official Twitter * Duran Radio Bio for 100.1 The Edge * All Music Overview * All Movie Guide * Hollywood Reporter * Billboard.com Discography Category:1974 births Category:American child actors Category:American comedians Category:American DJs Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American television actors Category:Radio personalities from California Category:American people of Italian descent Category:Living people Category:People from Arcadia, California Category:Rappers from California it:Jeff Duran